First Kiss, For My First Love
by YueDreamer
Summary: Teasing Serena was Darien’s job, like destiny. But when Serena introduced her *Boyfriend* to Darien, he was stunned. From that day, everything changed. (Error Paragraph fixed)


Story: First Kiss, To My First Love  
  
Summary: Teasing Serena was Darien's job, like destiny. But when Serena introduced her BOYFRIEND to Darien, he was stunned. From that day, everything changed.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Season: First Season  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Hey meatball head, got detention again?" Darien smiled at the beautiful blond teenager who just came to their favourite place, arcade.  
  
"No, Darien." Serena sat next to Darien and said happily, which cause Darien to wonder, "David asked me to watch the movie with him."  
  
"Who's David? Your boyfriend or something?" Darien asked, not sure if he was prepared for the answer.  
  
"Oh Darien, you don't have to say it that clear." Serena giggled.  
  
"Oh really? Meatball head finally has a boyfriend, he must have Spaghetti head!" Darien forced a laugh, but deep in side him, he felt something's cracking.  
  
"Shut up, Darien! He's the most amazing guy I ever met." Serena said dreamily, 'But not as amazing as my tuxedo mask, but I guess he's not real.' She thought.  
  
"Oh really? Finally found your soul mate, huh?" Darien smirked, thinking what level they are up to, 'Why do I care?' he thought.  
  
"Maybe." Serena giggled again.  
  
"Hey, Serena! What's up? You look so happy!" Andrew came up and smiled warmly, like an old brother.  
  
"Andrew! David finally asked me out! Can you believe this?" Serena screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Serena." Andrew looked around hoping no one had noticed, "The new student?"  
  
"Yes, he asked me if I can go to the beach with him on Saturday." Serena reached a cup that was on the table and sipped it slowly.  
  
"Yuck! What is this?" Serena said with disgust on her face.  
  
"It's my coffee, meatball head." Darien said emotionlessly.  
  
"Opps." Serena smiled, "Silly me!" She giggled again and walked out of the arcade.  
  
"Look at her! Just like a little kid eating candy." Andrew smiled and looked at his best friend, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Darien looked at Serena's shadow and sipped his coffee, he loves coffee, because you can feel the bitterness in the coffee, but this time the taste of his coffee changed, it was sweet with bitter in between.  
  
@}---  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep."  
  
Darien clapped his hand on the alarm clock to made the sound stop; he sighed and walked to the bathroom. 'She didn't come to my dream last night, what happened? Is she in trouble? Or maybe. My feelings changed, Serena.'  
  
@}---  
  
"Damn! I'm going to late for school today!" Serena ran out of her house and.  
  
"BUMP!" Serena hit something hard and fell, she looked up hoping it was him, but.  
  
"Hey Serena!" The guy said seductively, he has short blond hair, two light blue eyes, just as blue eyes Serena's and tall strong figure. 'He's not as tall as Darien, but tall enough!' Serena thought sweetly, then she realised what she just said, Serena hit herself mentally.  
  
"Hi, David!" Serena smiled, trying to get up from the cold floor.  
  
"Here!" David offered Serena his hand and Serena took it slowly, but when she got up, his hand is still holding hers tightly. Serena forced a smile.  
  
"Come on! I'll give you a ride!" David said as he walked to a blue bike and sat on it.  
  
"Ok," Serena sat behind David and holding on his shirt.  
  
David smiled evilly and started to ride the bike dangerously that caused Serena leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"What does he think he's doing? How could he bump into her like that? That's what I usually! And how could he HOLD MY meatball head's hand? And what about her? Wrapping her arms around this guy's waist?" Darien watched the whole scene, he clenched his teeth, feeling betrayed by Serena.  
  
@}---  
  
'I wonder what is Darien doing now?' Serena sighed; she doesn't know what's going on in her life anymore, she's confused. She thought she hates Darien and she thought she would feel proud when she told him that she is going out with someone, someone who's special, but the truth is, it made her even more confused, but looking into his eyes, she felt the happiness inside her, 'Would he be jealous?' Serena smiled at her silly thought, 'Who are you kidding, Serena? He would never like you! Never!' Serena sighed again.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, detention this afternoon!" Ms. Haruna sighed, she doesn't know how to control this girl's mind! It's like she always daydreaming in the class and then fail her tests! No matter how many detentions she gets, she never learn.  
  
"Ms. Haruna!" David stood up from behind (he's sitting behind Serena), "I would like to have a detention this afternoon too if you don't mind!" David said out loud and he looked at Serena and winked.  
  
"Um. Sure, Mr. Declear (Haha! What a weird last name!)." Ms. Haruna said nervously, doesn't know what's going on.  
  
"You didn't have to do that you know?" Serena said blankly.  
  
"I know but I want to," David moved closer to Serena and whispered, "You are my first girlfriend, you know that?" His breath tickled Serena, she doesn't know what to do, he's her first 'boyfriend' and she doesn't know how to react around him. As David moved closer and closer, his lips are going to touch hers. The bell rang.  
  
"Oh! Finally! I got to go, David! I'll see you tomorrow!" Serena moved away quickly and didn't let David say anything before she said, "Bye!" and ran out of the classroom.  
  
@}---  
  
"Hey Serena!" Serena walked into the arcade as she saw Andrew, standing there.  
  
"Hey Andrew." Serena sighed, she found she sigh a lot lately.  
  
"What's wrong?" Andrew asked worriedly.  
  
"It's David." Serena replied. At that time a jet-black haired man opened the door quietly.  
  
"What about David?" Andrew asked curiously.  
  
"HE nearly KISSED ME!" Serena screamed out loud at the words, "HE, KISSED, ME." Darien just stood there and his jaw fell open.  
  
"Oh my god, did you like it?" Andrew asked playfully.  
  
"I sai-" Before Serena could continue, something hit her on the mouth, she opened her eyes as big as possible, then she saw Darien. HE'S KISSING HER, ON THE LIPS! Darien then puts his two hands on Serena's neck and licked her lips playfully, but that still doesn't seem enough, he suckled Serena's bottom lip, Serena's mouth was open with shock, but Darien didn't care, his tongue moved into her mouth and taste the sweetness of her, "Just like chocolate." He thought. Darien felt like he's going to melt any minute. But then he felt pain on his lips, he moved away slowly and left Serena breathing heavily. Darien wiped his lips and saw the red liquid that on his finger, Serena bit him! He looked at his sweet angel and saw her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"So how was the kiss compared to the one that David gave you?" Darien smiled evilly. He couldn't stop thinking of that kiss was his first kiss! But knowing her first kiss had already gave to someone else, his heart hurt the way he never felt before.  
  
"Slap!" Darien looked at Serena with hurt with his dark blue eyes, how could she slap him like this?  
  
"YOU JERK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! NEVER!" Serena screamed huskily and ran out of the arcade without taking her bag.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Andrew smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Maybe." Darien said sadly, "But I knew she would never love me back, why bother to tell?"  
  
"He didn't kiss her!" Andrew smiled even more.  
  
"WHAT?" Darien shouted, knowing he did something bad.  
  
"David didn't kiss her, which means the kiss you just gave her was her first kiss." Andrew grinned, putting his hand on Darien's shoulder, "I can tell she likes you too! Come on! Go after her!" Andrew grabbed Serena's bag and gave it to Darien, "This is your chance, pal!"  
  
"Thanks!" Darien smiled, knowing Andrew wouldn't lie to him. He holds the bag and ran out of the arcade.  
  
"Good luck!" Andrew whispered.  
  
@}---  
  
"Knock, knock, knock."  
  
Serena laid on her bed and heard there is someone knocking the door, 'It can't be him! He wouldn't know where I live." Serena sobbed quietly, knowing her parents are downstairs.  
  
"Hello, there." Ilene Tsukino smiled warmly as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, can I speak to Serena, please." Darien said politely.  
  
"Sure." Ilene giggled, thinking he's Serena's boyfriend that she told her last night.  
  
"Serena! Your boyfriend is here!" Ilene smiled at Darien, 'She does have a great taste on guys.' She thought as Darien blushed a little.  
  
"I'm coming!" Serena wiped her tears of. "Do I really like David?" She asks herself. And then she found that she doesn't, the only reason she went out with David is because she wants to make her beloved Darien jealous.  
  
"Well, guess the kiss wasn't so bad." Serena giggled, remembering the passionate kiss Darien gave her, "Oh, how do I know if it's good if that was my first kiss. It felt so good though." She was daydreaming the kiss until something came to her mind. "I SLAPPED HIM! Ohh. What have I done? What if he thought that I didn't like the kiss and he thought I hate him when it was the opposite? Wait! I do hate him! He always calling my meatball head and insult me like I'm not a human being, but I still like him! Damn. This is confusing!"  
  
"Honey! Your boyfriend's waiting!" Serena heard her mother said.  
  
"I'm coming!" Serena shouted back. "Ok, first thing first, I have to tell David that I can't go out with him anymore, because I." Serena smiled, "I'm in love with someone special." Serena opened the door and walked downstairs.  
  
"Darien?" Serena looked at the handsome man that is standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi Serena." Darien smiled, "I came to say sorry for wh-" Suddenly Serena kissed Darien on the mouth. Then she moved her lips. Smiling.  
  
"That is for interrupted when I was talking." Then she kissed Darien again, this time, it's more passionate and took more time.  
  
"This is for your insults." Then she kissed him again, she slipped her tongue into Darien's mouth and their tongues are dancing freely.  
  
"This is for letting me fall in love with you without noticing." She said it in Darien's mouth. Darien smiled happily knowing HIS meatball head felt the same, "I love you." Darien whispered in her mouth. "Me too." Serena bite his bottom lip, caused Darien to jump and broke the kiss, leaving Serena smiled evilly.  
  
"This is for you answering back." Serena hugged Darien and never wanted to let him go.  
  
"Umm, are you forgetting something?" Ilene smiled nervously, looking at the two loving couple.  
  
"Mum! Go to your room!" Serena smiled.  
  
"Aww. No more kissing?" Ilene said childishly.  
  
"MUM!" Serena cried with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm proud of you, my baby girl." She looked at her daughter and went into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe.. what do you think? Like it? Well I guess that's the end of this story, if you ask me what happened to David, well I have to say that I don't know. But if u want me to write a sequel for it then please EMAIL ME or REVIEW!!!! I'll make one if you guys liked it!!! And I know this pilot has been used again and again, but well. I think it's cute and I wanted tor make it, it made me feel better! I love how Darien jealous and doing stuff that he would never do! It's cute! Lol.. yes!  
  
Je mata!  
  
-WaterPrincess- 


End file.
